Nóirín Sheehan
"Fuck love. It is what got us here in the first place." : —Nora to Harrison Primpernelle in Don't Be a Psychopath Biography Early Years Nora is born the fourth daughter to the middle class Taylor family. In the next three years, three other sisters are born, Aislinn, Grania and Muireann. In 1871, Octavius suddenly dies and four years later, their mother remarries to his close friend, Farrel Sheehan. That causes for the girls' surnames to change from Taylor to Sheehan, as well as for them to fall from the middle class to the lower class. It is quite hard for them to settle to their new life and Nora and her sisters (or at least, those who are old enough) take up various jobs to bring money into the family and it is not rare for them to steal sometimes. Hogwarts In 1877, Nora goes to Hogwarts, where she is the first daughter to be sorted into Slytherin. At first she is rather disappointed, as she wanted to follow Siobhan and Callumina's footsteps in Ravenclaw, or at least be with her favourite sister Saoirse in Gryffindor. Despite her initial displeasure, Nora quickly gets used to her new environment and her easy-going and confident personality makes it easy for her to quickly make quite a lot of friends. Never being shy around boys, Nora has both male and female friends. In 1879, Nora kisses a boy for the first time, a friend named Harrison Primpernelle, after the two wish to "experiment". At first, it makes things rather awkward between them, but once they get over it they become even closer than they were before. In 1882, two of her sisters, Siobhan and Callumina are drafted to participate in The Hogsmeade Trail. Although the draft and the founding of Irvingly has its benefits to the family with the establishement of The Reader's Palace, the family also loses Callumina, who dies during the trail. That summer also marks the end of her sister Siobhan's engagement with Bennet Potter as well as the beginning of her courtship with Harrison Primpernelle, who had been staying over with the family in the summer. After a comment that was understood incorrectly by Nora's parents, the two begin courting.Love & Marriage Nora, who always viewed Harrison as nothing more than a good friend, is at first unsure how she feels about the whole thing. After the two exchange a kiss in January of 1883, though, some feelings start to develop as both seem to consider what their life might be like if they marry. Little does Nora know, that Harrison had a secret relationship with a Gryffindor in the year above them, Harper Hatchitt. With the wrongly assumed death of Harrison's sister in April, he and Harper flee to Paris. That forms a strain in Nora and Harry's relationship when he tells her of the trip Bad Decisions. After Nora makes Harry confess everything under the influence of Veritaserum in the presence of her friend Elsie Beauregard, their courtship is ended and their friendship barely salvaged. After her failure of a courtship, Nora decides to focus on her career, rather than romance. She serves a summer internship at the Hospital in 1883 and from then decides to become a healer. Appearance Nora never concidered herself a beauty, though she was always proud of her looks, especially her fiery red hair, even if red hair was never considered as especially attractive in her time. She possesses a pair of bright blue eyes, a pale skin which has some freckles here and there but hardly as much as her sister's Saoirse and a petite structure, just like everyone else in the family. She is right handed. Personality and Traits Nora is a practical, clever and ambitious girl. Despite being the middle child, Nora always felt more like the eldest, at least towards her younger siblings. She is protective towards them and wouldn't allow for anything to happen to them. She is also quite competitive, even if she wouldn't admit it herself. She hates feeling dependable, so she dislikes the idea of working at her sister's shop and fully depending on her, which is one of the main reasons she decided to pursue a career as a healer. Notable Relationships Harrison Primpernelle What began as a good friendship, evolved to a courtship that was destined to fail. Nora wishes that they had never started courting in the first place, as she doubts that their friendship will ever be the same. OOC, they were known as Primpan. Elsie Beauregard Nora considers the Gryffindor one of her closest female friends and she was a great support to Nora during the final days of her courtship with Harrison. Notes & References Category:Characters